rigby's little secret rewritten
by markthenewkira
Summary: this is a tribute story to the original story by kamajithehusky but it is my version (rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night or should I say early in the morning since the time now read 4:30 AM and the small hyperactive raccoon lay tossing and turning in his trampoline to sleep. He cursed himself for ever talking his best friend who was now laying snugly in his own bed into playing the new Jeff the killer jump scare game, knowing very well that he was terrified of things like that, yet decided to play to impress the tall blue jay. Rigby shifted again trying to stop one of the rusted trampoline springs from digging into his back, forcing his eyes closed so that he could at least attempt to try to fall into another dreamless sleep.

Rigby was just about to drift off when he suddenly heard a loud creak come from outside of the shared room. The door slowly opened to revel somebody unknown to Rigby who tried to keep his eyes closed, while the small raccoon's very imaginative mind was terrified it was Jeff coming to make him GO TO SLEEP. His thoughts were interrupted by a thud and a very familiar voice cursing something that stubbed his toe, Rigby opened his eyes to see muscleman standing in the doorway of mordecai and his own shared closet holding mordecai's cheap and very fowl smelling dude time cologne that the blue just threw in after the unicorn incident.

"Muscleman what are you doing!" Rigby yell whispered at the fat green man, scaring the said person causing him to jump dropping the cologne into an old duffle bag full of clothes.

Muscleman turned around to face the angered raccoon.

"You know you could have asked to use mordecai's cologne he never wears that junk anyway" Rigby said rolling his eyes at the fat man.

Muscleman just mumbled under his breath being caught before bending down much to Rigby's disgust unknowingly giving Rigby a full view of his crack. Muscleman grabbed the bottle accidently along with something that Rigby hoped nobody would ever find. Muscleman looked at the other object with shock, there in his hand was a small plush mordecai with what appears to be a dark almost brownish red lipstick stain on it. Muscleman turned around changing his shocked face to amusement seeing the horror on Rigby's face.

"From now on you whatever I say and your little crush won't have to know your little secret you got that rigbaby" muscleman threatened receiving a sad nod from the raccoon before leaving with the cologne.

Rigby walked over to where h doll now laid on the floor before picking it up and pulling it closer to his body. He sighs wishing that he could hold the real mordecai like this but he knew that was never gonna happen, he walked over to the closet placing the small plushy back where it was and walking back to his trampoline laying down. He grabbed a couple of sleep aid popping them into his mouth swallowing them wondering why he didn't think of that earlier..


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"The alarm rang out at 6:00 AM telling the duo it was time to wake up, mordecai slammed his hand on the snooze button silencing the irritating sound. He stumbled out of bed toward Rigby before shaking the smaller of the two from his nightmare induced sleep. Rigby yawned looking sleepily up at mordecai scratching his chest and stretching./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Alright dude I'm gonna shower you try to wake up a little more" mordecai said sympathetically looking at the raccoons baggy eyes./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Rigby nodded giving out another yawn which mordecai secretly found very adorable. His ruffled Rigby's hair receiving a groan before he walked off to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Man Rigby really shouldn't have played that game I mean look at him he probably didn't get any sleep last night" mordecai said to himself stepping into the warmth of the hot water as it ran down his back and shoulders./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Two showers later the duo walked down the stairs to find muscleman sitting sprawled out on the couch laughing obnoxiously at the very stereotypical redneck show sprawled across the outdated TV. Rigby was going to walk into the kitchen but muscleman spotted him and grinned./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Rigbaby get me a soda" muscleman ordered snapping his fingers to show his control over Rigby./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Rigby grimaced but obliged walking into the kitchen leaving mordecai shocked Rigby would listen to that douchebag. Rigby walked back into the room carrying a soda setting it down on the table in front of muscleman tiredly. Mordecai decided to investigate this strange behavior worried muscleman wasn't hurting his Rigby./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Benson walked into the room holding his usual cup of white chocolate caramel coffee with a double shot of caffeine. Mordecai and Rigby looked to notice the lack of a clipboard and the relaxed look on Benson's face./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Morning boys no jobs for you two today so just enjoy your day off" Benson said sipping his coffee watching in amusement as Rigby yells a tired "yeauh."/p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Benson walked out of the room to the porch while mordecai and Rigby walked back up to their room. Once inside mordecai shut the door and knelt down in front of Rigby so they were face to face. Rigby blushed slightly almost unnoticeable./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Rigby…is muscleman hurting you" mordecai asked worriedly looking deep into Rigby's emerald eyes hoping to find an answer within them./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Rigby sighed looking down before shaking his head no. mordecai was now curious about what muscleman held against Rigby./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Well then what is it, you know you can tell me anything I promise I won't judge you man" mordecai said putting his hands on the raccoon's shoulders trying to comfort his best friend./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""It…I…I-I just I can't say…I don't want to ruin our friendship" Rigby says looking back into mordecai's eyes pleading that mordecai would let the situation lie but mordecai wouldn't have that./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Rigby we have been best friends since elementary why would I abandon you now" mordecai said comforting the raccoon and trying to set the raccoons thoughts at ease./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Rigby turned from mordecai walking over to look out the window before turning to mordecai closing his eyes. The room was silent for a minute before Rigby began to speak./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""You know how I have always looked up to you right…a-and how i-im not really into girls' right" Rigby droops his head his tail and ears flattening along with his demeanor "what I am trying to say is that…i-I like you mordecai… more than I should" Rigby said opening his eyes showing his watery emerald orbs to the blue jay/p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Mordecai walked closer causing Rigby to flinch expecting to be struck by his crush but instead he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. Rigby was shocked but soon melted like butter into mordecai's wings kissing back. The kiss was soft yet enticing and it sent a wave of electricity through the duo's bodies heightening all of their senses./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"They later broke free for much needed air, mordecai pulled Rigby close smiling down at Rigby causing the raccoon to smile timidly blush still plastered across his face. Mordecai chuckled running a hand over Rigby's tummy receiving a slight shiver from the smaller of the two. Mordecai chuckled before he began to continue to rub Rigby's tummy./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Rigby's eyes closed and his tongue poked out from the smile plastered on Rigby's face. Mordecai chuckled at how much Rigby was enjoying this then again he had never been too keen on being touched so he must be really sensitive./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Aw you are so cute man" mordecai teased smiling own at Rigby./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Sthap man" Rigby said covering his own face hiding his own embarrassment./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""God I love you man" mordecai said smiling down at the raccoon./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Rigby uncovered his face shyly "you really mean it mordecai" Rigby asked timidly doubting mordecai's words./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;"Mordecai nodded before kissing the raccoon's forehead. Mordecai picked up Rigby before standing carrying him to the big cozy bed and laying Rigby down before snuggling up to him./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Get some sleep Rigby" mordecai said looking back at the raccoon with his sky blue eyes before closing them happily./p  
p style="font-size: 12.0120115280151px;""Night mordecai" Rigby mumbled leaning into mordecai's chest before drifting off himself./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Benson walked into the living room the next morning expecting mordecai and Rigby to be laying sprawled out on the couch passed out surrounded by a mess of soda, snacks and other heaps of mess. The living room however was spotless, no slackers and sight, and the consul was untouched. He walked up the stairs thinking they would be in their room where a mess was bound to be (you never know X3).

He turned the doorknob opening the door only to find mordecai and Rigby snuggled up under the covers in mordecai's. Their faces still inches apart the three arms wrapped around each other a small smile draped on their lips. Benson was taken aback by this and couldn't help but smirk knowing that those two had stopped beating around the bush and got together. The other fact was that Benson had just won thirty dollars from muscleman.

"Rise and shine boys" Benson said loud enough for mordecai and Rigby to raise up frantically looking around before their eyes landed on boss, their cheeks heated up in embarrassment of being caught hoping not to get fired.

The gumball machine chuckled before noticing the ripped up sheets. He smirk became even bigger along with the duo's blush. They looked as if they were children caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Relax guys I'm not going to judge but you might want to get new sheets" Benson said chuckling before walking out the door leaving mordecai and Rigby to die of embarrassment.

They looked at each other faces red before out of nowhere bursting into laughter, Rigby fell over onto mordecai making the laughter subsided leaving mordecai and Rigby staring at each other. Rigby leaned in kissing mordecai who gladly kissed back slowly until mordecai pulled away much to Rigby's discomfort.

"Mooordecaiii" Rigby whined pouting at the blue jay wanting to kiss him again.

Mordecai chuckles climbing out of the bed and pulling off the stained and harshly ripped covers throwing them in the trash. He turns to Rigby pecking him on the cheek causing a blush to form on.

"Come on dude if we hurry up me and you can go to the coffee shop and chat with Eileen and CJ before their date" mordecai offered remembering when CJ came out to him about liking Eileen so mordecai decided t play matchmaker and hook them up.

Rigby nodded yes needing the nourishment of caffeine and wanting to tell the girls that he finally got the guy of his dreams. Rigby stood from the bed and walking to the door his tail swaying behind him much like a cat as he walked out the door to the bathroom to wash the reminisce of last night from his fur. Mordecai followed hoping to get Rigby and him a little dirtier before they got clean. (; 3)

MRMRMRMRM

After a long day of work mordecai and Rigby walked into the coffee shop where he found Eileen and CJ sitting in their usual spot chatting while holding hands. Mordecai and Rigby waved happily before walking over and sitting across from them.

"Hey guys what's up" CJ asked taking a drink of her coffee smiling at the duo.

"Well a few things" mordecai said blushing as he took hold of Rigby's paw happily.

"Oh my JEBUS SHUT UP!" CJ said excitedly a huge grin noticeable on her face.

"Hey guys" a very familiar voice said from the end of the table making Rigby and CJ grimace.

They all look up to see none other than Margaret in her usual waitress uniform. After her news career failed for sleeping with her bosses' husband she had no other place to turn besides the coffee shop. She still lived with CJ and Eileen much to CJ's discomfort, she honestly couldn't stand Margaret because every night she would have a different guy over and they would either flirt with her or keep her up all night thanks to the very thin walls. It didn't help she would act so disgusted by her and Eileen showing affection for each other that she talked Eileen into making CJ sleep in a separate room.

Margaret leaned over the table asking mordecai his order trying to reveal cleavage to the blue jay. Rigby gritted his teeth angry at the slut. Mordecai paid no attention to her flirting and told the robin his order. CJ looked ready to throw Margaret through a wall at the shameless flirting towards mordecai.

"Hey mordecai maybe later you would like to see a movie with me she said running a finger down mordecai's chest.

"Sorry Margaret didn't you hear me he is MINE! Got it?" Rigby stated venom dripping from his words tightening his hold on Rigby's hold on mordecai's wing.

Margaret scowled walking away to the next table flirting with the man sitting there. Rigby grunted in triumph high fiving CJ while mordecai was trying to process the events that just happened and Eileen looked at them with amusement.

"Dude you were SO jealous" mordecai snickered making the raccoon blush embarrassed at his actions.

"Just don't forget who you belong to" Rigby lowered his head hiding his blush.

Mordecai smiled kissing Rigby softly before pulling away looking into Rigby's dazed eyes

"I would never Rigby I love you…besides its adorable when you are jealous dude.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled making the entire table laugh at his embarrassment.

Rigby buried his face in mordecai's chest hiding his blush, mordecai just kissed his raccoon on the forehead and wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer. Eileen and CJ smiled warmly at the couple and mordecai smiled back before looking down at Rigby. They continued their conversation Rigby decided to stay in mordecai's lap turning to face the girls leaning his head back against mordecai..


End file.
